Witches
Witches are humans born with the natural ability to channel magic through their bodies. They see dead people, feel a hand on their shoulder, or hear the voice of their god in their ear. Many Witches will choose a single Element to focus on, but more choose to draw from all five elements. Witches are neither good nor evil, comfortably situated in the middle of the two. Abilities * Magic Casting - '''One of the most obvious characteristics of a witch is their ability to cast spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. A spell could consist of ritual action, a set of words, a verse, or any combination of these. * '''Potion Making - '''Many witches have the ability to create potions and elixirs using natural and magical ingredients they acquire from their environments. Types of Magic * '''Traditional - '''Traditional magic is the most common type of magic, and also the most exhausting, as Witches use their own energy to draw on the natural energies surrounding them. Using the energy from around them, they affect change in their environment. These are the Witches who will use herbs, potions, and natural magic, using the world around them for their magic to work. * '''White - '''White magic calls upon celestial forces to affect change around the Witch. Most Witches who use white magic call upon a deity for their magic. White Witches wish well upon others, often seeming aloof and curious with their strange insight into others. White Witches are Guides, Healers, and Protectors of Magic. They advise, offer counsel, and provide services for other supernatural creatures in need. * '''Black - '''Black magic is highly looked down upon within the magical community because it draws from negative and evil forces. Malicious will, negative emotions, hatred, selfishness, etc. The worse the end result of the magic, the stronger it is. * '''Expression - '''While expression magic is not exclusively evil or malicious, it is very easy to shift that direction with this type of magic. Expression magic is the culmination of sacrifices. This does not necessarily mean a sacrifice of life, but a sacrifice of time, energy, a memory, etc. The more personal the sacrifice, the stronger the magic. * '''Blood - '''An extremely rare form of magic, blood magic uses a Witch's very life force to affect change around them. This magic is extremely volatile and dangerous, for it builds up inside the Witch and if not used, will overflow like a hurricane. The magic of blood can cause a drop of blood to exponentially multiply up to four times its amount, and if blood from another being is added to the Witch's own, it binds them together. Weaknesses * '''Magical Exhaustion - '''If a Witch attempts something more than they can handle alone without the help of a Coven, or a Coven does not have enough power but attempts a spell anyway, they're subject to magical exhaustion, a depletion in their magic that must be replenished by hours upon hours of rest. If a spell is exponentially out of their abilities, they're prone to even worse consequences, such as coma, loss of magic, or even death. It's imperative that Witches understand their own limitations. * '''Magic Addiction - '''Some witches can suffer from magic addiction - becoming dependent on using magic and casting spells, all the time. Some might argue that it is the addiction to the power of magic that makes it unhealthy. Such an addition will cause the witch to crave spells that are way outside their means, which may harm themselves or others. Magic addiction often leads the witch to more 'liberal' and dangerous uses of magic. * '''Humanity - '''Witches are mortal and as such, have all the same limitations of a human. They can get sick, can be killed, and have mortal lifespans. Magical Tools Many Witches, but not all, collect and own different items that can help or hinder in magical endeavors. Some sell these items to other members of the supernatural community and others hoard the items to themselves in hopes of amassing more and more power. * '''Grimoires: '''Witches document their spells, rituals, and recipes in books called "Grimoires". Most Grimoires will be passed down from generation to generation if there are living descendants. * '''Amulets and Talismans: '''Witches use material items that can act as an amulet or a talisman. * '''Stones & Herbs: Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. * Herbs, roots, and powders: Plants and roots have been known for centuries for their medicinal properties and witches use them to brew their potions and perform their rituals. Collected under certain astrological influences, each herb has a certain property crucial to the outcome of the spell. * Tarot Cards: A deck of playing cards with the addition of 22 picture cards depicting esoteric iconography created during the Renaissance in Italy and spread throughout Europe, especially in France, where they were used to predict the future. Covens When a bunch of like-minded Witches gather together, they can form a Coven. A coven will provide a Witch with support and assistance when casting spells, making potions, or dealing with the elements. As Witches are naturally neutral, most Covens are neutral, providing a much-needed balance in the world of the supernatural. Some covens align with Packs or Lairs to provide assistance, but many remain a sole entity. Covens are usually presided over by one or two Witches, usually the most powerful within the Coven. How the High Priest or Priestess is chosen is solely up to that particular Coven. Silver Rose Coven Nina Dubois High Priestess Valkyrie Beaumont Member Unaligned Witches Relations Humans Shifters Vampires Fae Folk